Metal-plastic high-pressure containers currently produced have an inner leakproof metal jacket (liner) and an outer reinforcing plastics jacket, which is formed in that a strand of high modulus fibers (for example glass fibers, carbon fibers, organic fibers) impregnated with binder is wound onto the surface of the liner.
The practical advantage of a high-pressure container with a housing of composite material lies in the fact that it is of sufficiently low weight, is easy to transport and can withstand considerable pressure (200 to 300 bar) over a large number of load cycles.
The effectiveness of composite pressure containers depends on the quality of reinforcement, i.e. on the type of continuous winding. The number and sequence of the layers, the angle of orientation of the fibers and the type of reinforcing materials, their proportion in the composite material and other parameters are determined for this purpose. “Layers” should be understood to mean layers with an appropriate arrangement of the reinforcing fibers (annular or spiral direction of arrangement) of the composite material in the winding. The linear density of the annular or spiral layers should be understood to means the total number of reinforcing fibers with appropriate arrangement, relative to a unit length of the cross section of the jacket. The sequence of the arrangement of layers with annular and spiral arrangement of the reinforcing fibers may vary over the thickness of the jacket wall.
The most significant requirements with regard to gas containers are reducing the specific material consumption of the container, which is determined by the ratio of the mass of the container to its volume, and ensuring an elevated service life measured in the number of load cycles allowing safe use.
The technology of container design as currently developed, which ensures not only the stability of the design under one-time static loading but also the future service life of the container, additionally specifies the restriction of possible destruction of the design under static limit load conditions with previously determined mode of destruction and the prevention of possible detachment of flying fragments (cf. for example Russian standard GOST NPB 190-2000, EN 12245, EN 14427, ISO 1119-3 etc.)
A high-pressure container is known from RU 2244868 C1 which comprises a thin-walled metallic cylindrical liner with a neck in the bottom and an outer reinforcing jacket of composite material, formed by a combination of groups of layers of high modulus fibers of a reinforcing material oriented spirally and circumferentially with previously specified linear densities.
A particular disadvantage of the known solution of container design with a jacket of composite material consists in the fact that it does not satisfy the requirements of the stated standardization documents with regard to type of destruction under limit loads. This disadvantage stands in the way of widespread use in the home and on means of transport.